fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastside Mall/Blue Gnome Cafe
Menu Employees Now Hiring RP Characters! # Jackson Griffith - OWNER # NEEDED, OPEN # NEEDED, OPEN Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Valeria and Hallelujah Maggie and Jaelyn Maggie Stone: I walked into the shop, hoping to find something cheap I could buy. Also trying to figure out how to tell Jaelyn about Ivy. About the stuff she didn't know. Jaelyn Redek: Fire. Darkness. Pain. Lies. Truth. Thousands of words floated in her head, cycling through a assortment ridden with suffering. She looked down at her hand (the one not holding a ripplefluff) as she sat in a empty corner of the expansive store, obscured from view from most areas. Maggie Stone: I walked to the cashier and asked "Can I have a mint rippleruff?" I then turned, scanning the store. There was one kinda dark empty corner that looked rather suspicious. Jaelyn Redek: '''Ugh. She peaked out of her corner, heading out to potentially grab another ripplefluff, before ducking round another bend. Of course she was here, and odds were, she saw her. Why did Maggie have to have great taste in cafes and perfect timing as well? '''Maggie Stone: I smirked at a familiar looking girl. " good to see you to, Ms. Redek. " Jaelyn Redek: '''"I would say the same to you--except it isn't right now." She held up a mug of cinnecreme, "Can't you see I'm a bit busy currently." '''Maggie Stone: "Then I won't tell you everything you don't know about Ivana Stone. And yes, I mean Ivana. If you don't wanna know, then have a good day!" I turned to grab my rippleruff. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Wow. I wasn't serious." She took another bite of a ripplefluff, "Ok, tell me a story. Spin me a tale. I'll hear it. Make sure to pause every so often so I can be your fact checker though." '''Maggie Stone: I led her to a corner. "Ivy....is really a girl. She left home after getting in serious trouble. Before I tell you anymore, you have to promise you won't tell the guys you were with. And I KNOW it was the Neverseen." I looked her straight in the eye. Jaelyn Redek: '"Well, I'll give you some credit--Didn't think you'd know this much. I mean, just, well--Ok let's just say I'm slightly impressed." She stared Maggie in the eyes, "And ''with. Pssssh, sure. Ok, I won't tell the guys who were with me in the forbidden cities." 'Maggie Stone: ' "Ivy......got in trouble when she was around 8 years old. She did many things that she regretted later. The council threatened to put her in exile even though she was little. The Neverseen offered to take her in as an agent. She agreed and trained with them for 4 years. When the Council found out, they tried to put her in exile. Tried to get rid of her. The Neverseen found out that the Council knew and tried to kill Ivy. Ivy had to run, and never be seen again. Her last words were 'don't do anything you'll regret'. And that's why I didn't start the fire." I felt tears in my eyes. I missed her like crazy. '''Jaelyn Redek: She knew what it felt to have a whole picture in place before it shattered leaving only jagged splinters of reality left. She somewhat--even cared about this girl and almost wanted to leave her in her perception of reality, it was almost better. She took a deep breath: "Fact check one:" She paused giving time to interrupt, taking the time to prepare herself almost. Maggie Stone: I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. Jaelyn Redek: 'She made herself begin, "The mistakes, well they caused a lot of interest about your sibling. I noticed once inconsistencies in multiple registry records '(Cuz conveniently looking through them must've been a normal thing for her) '''What I'm trying to say is..." She took another breather, "Your sibling wasn't only with the Neverseen. And well they certainly would have reasons to kill. They weren't behind the attempted murder. That was the council. Well a councillor, I don't know which one, but my bet's on--Well nevermind--hmmm, but I'm sure it's one of them. And no, it is not just a hunch. I think." She deliberately let a bit of doubt leak into her voice. '''Maggie Stone: "I remember her mentioning a few others who were with the Neverseen, and I think I still have her Journals and she said she wrote everything she could in there. By the way, just out of curiosity, exactly WHY were you looking through my sister's records? That seems a little suspicious." I raised my eyebrow, wondering if she had done it to others to. ' (Lol)' Jaelyn Redek: '''"She just wrote journals."She said skeptically, "Who in an illegal organization does that? I mean, THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" She took a deep breath, letting herself get back on topic-ish. It was time to start being honest-ish with Maggie. "And, for why I was looking at your sis's profile..." She twisted her fingers, she could flawlessly lie here. Or she could just tell something that was true. She would really dislike lying to Maggie. "I've seen quite few records. I find it interesting looking at those in code." '''Maggie Stone: "Annndddd????" I asked, raising my eyebrow. (lol. She seems to like doing that.) Jaelyn Redek: '''"And" She repeated, "What do you want know? I don't have time fore vague indirect statements." '''Maggie Stone: "Tell me everything you know about Ivy's records, and everything you know, that I haven't told you, about Ivy." Jaelyn Redek: '"I never tell everything. I this no point." She said distantly, "It either bores someone to death, or takes a card out of your hand." She crossed her legs taking a bite out of her ripplefluff, '(This is random but I made the mint ones the other day and they were so good) you already know enough about her past, if you want to stay there be my guest, I don't want to tell you a story you already know. I'd prefer to focus on the future. You're sibling is somewhere. Without a registry pendant. Without any way of tracking her, and for years having a false registry signal coming from a random location. I've found another way to track her though. But before I tell you, can you tell me one thing, why would you lie about your sibling's gender. What does it do for you?" Maggie Stone: (sooooooooooooo lucky!!!!!) '"I know the general location. But not the exact place. And about her gender, your wrong. I DIDN'T lie. I DO have a brother. Ivy's twin brother. His name is Ivan. And he got killed, protecting Ivy. Everyone thought Ivy died. Ivy told me it was easier to let them think that. Because if they knew, they would hunt her down and never let her be. And they would succeed in killing her. " '''Jaelyn Redek: '''Once again Jaelyn got slightly trailed off, wishing she had the extra hours of sleep, "Ivan and Ivy...hmmmmm....I mean, I know that's common naming thing for twins, but I mean doesn't that take away some individuality? No?" She returned to the right topic, "And I'll tell you one thing. A thing that will tell you where Ivy is." She pause, threatening to let her thoughts drag out another whole paragraph for the purpose of being dramatic, before the user writing this sentence decided that it's not ''that big. "Bludgeblot." '''Maggie Stone: I wrinkled my nose. "What on earth is a bludgeblot?" Jaelyn Redek: '"You know, weird ogre enzyme, impossible to get off. Ring a bell? Never heard off it? Well it's a pain." '''Maggie Stone: ' "Jaelyn. Please. Bring me to her! Otherwise, who knows how much trouble I'll get into, trying to find her." '''Jaelyn Redek: '''She went to take a bite of her ripplefluff. Before she realized none was left. She looked at Maggie slightly apologetically, "One second. I need to get another ripplefluff." She walked around the corner. '''Maggie Stone: "You're kidding!" I exclaimed. "A rippleruff is more important then helping someone? Next thing I know you'll be jumping off the walls cause you had to much sugar." I sighed and walked outside, waiting for her to finish. Jaelyn Redek: '''She continued walking to the counter, steering away last second and heading down a empty hallway, ducking into the maintenance closet, making sure it firmly shut behind her. She whipped out her imparter, which in the dark was the solely illuminating the room, with the screen's brightness. The light reflected onto her face as she opened a secure line. She pressed a substance down onto the reader, before saying loud and clear, "Show me Ivy Stone." Two faces appeared on the screen. Her voice was quiet, "It's done. You'll both get what you want." She turned it off, her face morphing into a terrible portrait ridden with all the sadness, anger, desperation, and fear she hid from the world. She composed herself, and went to exit the storage room. '''Maggie Stone: I had gone back to find Jaelyn because I was to impatient, and found her calling Ivy. I leaned against the door way. "What's done?" I asked, darkly. I snapped my fingers, letting flames appear, and stalked towards her. Jaelyn Redek: '''"Oh, hey. Had a feeling you were out there so conveniently. I mean, what would you be doing other than stalking me. Also what's with the expression?" Of course she knew what she meant, but that's besides the point. "Oh, and you know I'm to awesome and nice to lie to you, so I'm just going to say it bluntly--My part in this that's what's done. I'm free to go. Free to go live my own life. You get your sibling. They get what they want. blah-blah-blah....Also kudos to you." She gestured at the flames, "I mean setting a fire in a public building." She leaned against an alarm holding it ready to pull. "And also, having surprisingly good hearing. I feel like everything is going pretty conveniently for both of us." '''Maggie Stone: "Jaelyn. Tell the truth, or I WILL do something you won't like. And btw, the alarm doesn't work. I tweaked it a little. " I smirked. Jaelyn Redek: '''"That would have been convenient. Interesting you had thought to do that. Might I ask when?" '''Maggie Stone: I smirked at her. "I never trusted you to begin with. I knew you would do something, and my flames would appear. I'll fix it later. Now, stop stalling and tell me the truth, before you get a permanent scar or burn." Jaelyn Redek: '"You never trusted me?" She asked, pretending to be wounded, her hand clutched against chest. Her hands ball into fists, her face transforming into a sneer that almost shared elements to a smirk. "And scars, burns--that's the best you got?" She didn't care about physical pain. "Oh, and by the way" She smiled dazzlingly, repeating Maggie's line back at her, "This is ''your last chance." '''Maggie Stone: "Nope! Who would? Definitely not me. And no, I can do much worse. I'm just trying to be nice. But you don't want me to so....." I leaped at her, knocking her to the ground. I jumped on top of her, my flames inches from her face. "Tell me what you said was done, and why you have been working with Ivy." I said darkly. Jaelyn Redek: Jaelyn laughed, flames dancing in front of her face. "Wow who knew you had such a dark side." She smiled. "I love when things turn out this wonderfully. I mean you can't buy this kind of entertainment." She looked down, "That reminds me." She casually stands up, brushing the older girl off her like she was a piece of dust, not caring that the flames were less than an inch from her face. She leaned back against the wall. "I still hold a card in my hand. I don't believe I ever told you my ability." Maggie Stone: I roll my eyes. "Like I care what your ability is." I jump at her again , slamming her HARD into the wall and pinning her hands behind her. "Jaelyn. Tell me. And I'll tell you what I know about you grandma." Jaelyn Redek: '''"Does it sound like I care right now?" She yawned, "And believe me you should, huh guess you don't, guess I'll show my hand another time." She moves her hands from behind her back, "You know your making something out of nothing right now. The move you push, the more you claw at my shield, the more resistance you'll get. If you want fight I'll give you one, but if you want information..." She sat down crossing her legs, "Than you go back to talking like a decent elvin being, I eat another ripplefluff, you give me a dramatic entrance, I say it, you how it goes." She cracked her knuckles, "But if you want a fight, I can give you a fight." '''Maggie Stone: "You sure you want a fight? Because, believe me. I can get MUCH worse. I could burn you gave off in ten seconds. I could turn your body to ashes in 12 seconds. I can do SO MUCH worse. If I wanted to, I could kill you with a flick of my wrist. But I've decided to wait. And if you won't tell me, fine. You won't tell me. I guess I won't tell you what I know about your grandma." I turned and walked out into the shop. 'Jaelyn Redek: '"Wow. I legit just said I didn't need a fight. And also, what a relief...I never thought she would leave." She took out her pathfinder, spinning the top so the light hit the facet just right. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the glow, out of the past and into the future. A future where she wasn't a dispensable pawn in to many games. Where she wasn't a secret weapon for to many people. She had hidden for to long. It time for the world to see her true colors. The light whisked her away. Category:Public Category:Atlantis Location Category:RP Stores Category:RP Mall Category:Eastside Mall